


Accounts

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: A ficlet in which Solomon's poor timing isn't necessarily a bad thing.





	

"Not now!"

Solomon entered, ignoring Laila's protest. He could hear shouting from Ray's study.

"Accounts day," Laila cautioned him. Solomon winced, but curiosity got the better of him and he moved towards the closed door.

"You're charging me for linens, Ray? I sleep in your bed!" 

"And steal all the blankets."

"Fine. Then I'm charging you valet service for picking up your socks."

"It wasn't my fault they ended up on the chandelier. You could have at least dusted while you were up there. But not with my favorite shirt this time."

"Why shouldn't I use it? You charged me for it. And for the tie you lost in the bushes outside Madame Claudell's chateau."

"You made me chase you."

"You certainly didn't object. In fact, I'm charging you for that bruise on my... nevermind. The bite marks and rash too."

"How was I to know you were allergic?"

"There are places that vines should never go, Ray!"

"Not even..."

Solomon leaned forward eagerly as the voices dropped and nearly fell when Laila poked him in the side.

"Laila!" Ray shouted, "Ledgers."

She breezed past Solomon, two new account books in hand. "Wait here. I buy these by the carton." 

::end::


End file.
